


crystal

by squishymage



Series: Loving Nitza [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eye Horror, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Characters, also brief Cole mention, mention of poly relationship, mild and brief description of past gore??, transmen in loooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishymage/pseuds/squishymage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem has a gift for his Elven Ambassador</p>
            </blockquote>





	crystal

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA.... TWO ONESHOTS IN ONE DAY. IM ON A ROLE

Krem had been saving up for months, and now he finally, _finally_ , had enough to buy what he needed.  It was a small thing, small but intensely necessary, and he prayed to the Maker that it would be received well. You could never really tell how well Nitza took things, especially gifts. The elf was so shy and skittish—always self conscious, always wary. But Krem knew how to handle him now, at least.

As Krem leisurely walked through Skyhold’s courtyard, passing by chatting soldiers and servants, he carefully fiddled with the little weight in his pocket that he'd had commissioned. It was a prosthetic eye- the sclera made of white crystal, with disks of blue celestine and hematite for the iris and pupil, polished and buffed until it nearly glowed. The eye that Nitza wore now didn’t match his working one—it had been carved out of simple quartz and polished until it was smooth. Nitza was always anxious about being so lopsided, especially since he was supposed to be an Ambassador as well as an Advisor. He feared that foreign nobles would be disgusted by the burn scar that marred half of his face, of the transparent crystal that let you see through to the back of the socket in the right light. Both Krem and Cole had tried time and time again to convince him otherwise, but words only went so far with Nitza. Words could be false, and even though Cole couldn’t lie, Nitza rarely took their reassurances to heart. No… words could not be trusted, but actions could.

Dark eyes scanned through the crowd, passing over groups of people in search of that familiar shock of dark red hair. All three of the Lavellans had the same thick blood-berry red locks, the Inquisitor’s being the brightest and reddest, much to the Iron Bull’s pleasure. The chief did love his redheads.

Finally, Krem spotted who he was looking for. Nitza was under his usual tree: a big, shady oak off to the side and away from the most populated areas of the courtyard. Krem made a beeline to his lover, a wide grin splitting his face as Nitza looked up from his book to greet him.

“Hey  Rosehip, what’re you reading?” Krem sat cross-legged down next to him and drank in the way that Nitza’s cheeks flushed red at the nickname. He looked beautiful as ever today- wearing his usual black, sleeveless tunic with leggings that rested just past his heels, and a wide golden sash that hugged his slender waist. If one looked closely, they’d notice that the fabric over the seams of his leggings were embroidered with black thread, making delicate and subtle rose patterns. Nitza did love his roses.

“Oh… um… it’s just a history book. I was talking to Solas the other day, and the way he keeps going on and on about the ancient Elves made me want to read about them more… just… to try to understand why he doesn’t like the Dalish so much. All cultures evolve eventually, why would anyone want to be stuck in the past?”

Nitza frowned gently, staring down at the large book that was resting on his thighs. His wonderfully long, beautifully tanned thighs. _Focus, Krem!_

“Yeah, I hear you. I wonder if we can ever get that stick out of his ass, huh? Seems to me like he enjoys it being shoved up way in there though, if you want me to be completely honest.”

Nitza’s reply was little more than a stutter and a loud squawk of laughter, and Krem grinned. He loved Nitza’s smile-- rare as it was.

“What—he’s so stuck up and serious, he’s gotta be hiding _something_.” Krem snorted as Nitza covered his face with a hand.

“Krem, _gross_ , I did not need that image in my head. Like... _ever_.”

“I saw my chance and I took it. You should be used to this shit by now!” He playfully nudged Nitza’s shoulder, and Nitza nudged him back. Their silly conversation continued until Krem’s nervousness wore off, and Nitza stopped messing with his hair whenever the wind made it fly away from his scar. Seeing him so relaxed like this made Krem’s heart pound. It was time—now or never. Krem cleared his throat.

“So, uh…. Nitza…”, He started carefully, watching as the elf in question tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind one of his leaf-shaped ears. Nitza tilted his head and waited for Krem to continue, looking curious and attentive.

“I… well… I know how nervous you are about your appearance… you already know that I think you’re just about damn god-like, but…”, Darn it, he was bad at this. Quietly, he pulled out the prosthetic, keeping it hidden in his gloved palm for now. “I also know how much actions matter to you. So I…”

Krem trailed off, seemingly frozen. Nitza had gone quiet, one of his hands hovering over the side of his face to touch his hair again. That isn’t what Krem wanted—but to fix it, he had to continue. Resting the back of his hand on his thigh, he uncurled his fingers to reveal the crystal. He heard Nitza take in a sharp breath.

“I got this for you. I just… I want you to be comfortable with yourself. I know how important that is. Void knows I do. And if I can help, I will. If you need a little change, then I’ll help you.”

He felt rather than saw Nitza move, his eyes having stuck themselves to the prosthetic eye. Nitza covered his trembling mouth with one of his equally trembling hands and leaned towards Krem as they made eye contact again. Krem smiled crookedly and took Nitza’s other hand to give him his new eye, closing his slender fingers around it. Nitza’s good eye started to water.

“You alright, Rosehip?”

Nitza nodded franticly, trying desperately not to outright burst into tears as he held the hand that held the eye close to his chest. He moved the extra inch to close the gap between them and let his head rest on Krem’s shoulder. Krem grinned again as he wrapped an arm around the elf.

“Those are good tears then.”

“Y- yes—yes, good… good tears. They’re good. I’m good.” A near hysterical laugh was muffled into the side of Krem’s neck, and he turned his head to press a kiss to Nitza’s cheekbone, his jaw.

“Might want to wash it first, love.”


End file.
